Standing on a Love Cloud
by numbertwopensyl
Summary: Luna's confrontation between two fellow Ravenclaws with her feelings about Neville incedently reaches him while he hides from them behind a pillar. How will the boy react? Sucky summary.


My first HP story featuring Neville and Luna! Sorry if some situations seem a bit...hokey, I was a bit bored when I decided to write this and then it sort of became a thorn in my side till it got finished but I'm kind of happy with it, kind of not. Comment and tell me what you think. I sort of got like part of the idea from someone else but I wrote all of this. Sorry if some characters are OOC. I just recently started to get back into HP.

Well enough of this. Enjoy!

* * *

Stumbling. That word seemed to describe the mess that was Neville Longbottom perfectly. In this particular case, he had just finished stumbling down the stairs, trying to chase after the ever elusive Trevor when he heard it.

Girls. Laughing.

Neville couldn't stand girl's laughter because it was usually directed at him. There was only one girl whose precious giggling he could stand. That girl was Luna Lovegood. She never laughed at him in a jeering manner but mostly in a pleasant one. And for the majority of the time, he couldn't seem to get her laughter, or anything else about her for that matter, out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about how her silvery blue eyes seemed to light up in his presence, or how her blonde, flimsy hair would sometimes get in front of her eyes and she would make the most adorable face to blow it away.

But now was not the time to be thinking of Luna. Neville had a serious problem on his hands. Well, it was serious to him. Especially now, since he heard Luna's dreamy voice being added to the mix of giggly females, though she seemed to be the only one not laughing.

Swiftly picking up Trevor and placing the toad in his pocket, he hid behind a stony pillar in the near vacant hallway, almost willing himself to disappear into oblivion. This wasn't the greatest choice to make as the girls had decided to stop near him to continue their chat which, as Neville irrationally feared, was about him.

"I heard from a couple of Gryffindor boys that Neville likes you Luna, big time. Hell, even I've noticed too, he's always staring off at you."

This sentence pretty much brought Neville's world to a crashing halt. Mentally, he had started cursing himself for doing the staring thing, finally now regretting it. He recognized the two girl's voices that were with Luna. They were two Ravenclaw girls whose names escaped him because he had found that he couldn't seem to get his brain to work again.

"Bloody hell, I feel so bad for you Luna! To be liked by that bumbling idiot has to be pretty bad. God, he's just so...blaa!" The two girls started to giggle again. Neville felt tears prick against his now closed eye lids. 'They're right. I guess I am pretty...blaaa. I bet Luna thinks so too.' He thought miserably. He turned to leave, red-faced, feeling as though his very soul had been crushed in two, when he had heard the blond angel speak for the first time since he's hidden himself behind his protector of a pillar.

"I don't feel bad. I feel quite relieved actually. I've liked Neville for a while now. It does wonders for me to know he feels the same. And I don't think he's a bumbling idiot, he seems...off balance, like me. That's why we fit." The two Ravenclaws scoffed and snorted, quickly storming off, away from Luna, seeming as though they would catch her weirdness if they stuck around any longer.

In the quiet hallway, a small smile graced her features.

"You can come out now, Neville."

The young boy was so startled by her admission that he quickly tumbled into her line of view. She gasped lightly and made her way over to help him. He stiffly shook himself off and faced her, feeling happier than he had ever thought possible. She stood back and a dreamy smile once more found its way across her porcelain face, a tint of pink shading her cheeks.

"I guess you heard that." Luna said. Neville nodded mechanically. She continued. "Well, what I said to them was true, if you have any doubts. I really like you, Neville. I'm not sure if you like me but I'd feel honored to remain your friend all the same." She quickly looked down at the floor, the first sign of embarrassment he'd ever seen her show. Neville found her actions extremely adorable, although he was surprised at the thought of anyone being embarrassed in front of him. He slowly shuffled toward her and reached out to tip her chin up with his finger, his face turning a darker shade of red all the while.

"L-luna…I...I really like you too." Her head quickly snapped up to meet his eyes, searching his chocolate brown orbs with her piercingly blue ones for any hint of doubt. She found none. She only found surprise, acceptance and…affection combined with adoration.

"You adore me." She bluntly stated, without any reservation. He slightly coughed, a mixture between a laugh and stutter.

"Well, y-yes, I suppose I do." He stated in a light, airy voice. She saw right through him. He knew she was right on the money, and was astounded when he didn't detect a hint of disgust. A light, warm contentment began to surge through his body, one that he hadn't felt since he was a mere child, back when his parents were healthy. With this came confidence. The feeling was so strong that Neville felt that he could do anything, conquer any obstacle, and acquire anything his heart desired.

So, with great happiness, he kissed her, in the middle of the Hogwarts hallway, without a care in the world.

She responded to his kiss, playfully trapping his bottom lip with her teeth. He ensnared her waist with his arms and pulled her to him, with his lips still connected with hers.

Their kiss was rudely interrupted, as they somehow found themselves floating on a cloud, one that mysteriously found itself underneath their feet. Just as quickly as if had appeared, it was gone. They both looked at each other, confused until they heard a voice from behind them.

"It seems you both had found yourselves on a love cloud. The strong feelings you have for each other manifested itself in a cloud though your magic. It represents the light airy happiness you bring each other and a desire to be close. This only happens to people who have truly found happiness. It doesn't happen all the time so don't worry. But consider it a gift."

The two teens turned to find the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, watching them with the usual twinkle in his eye. He made a waving motion with his hand. "Well, I'll be off then. Didn't mean to disturb you but you should get to the feast."

The two teens once again looked at each other, suddenly remembering dinner. Before leaving them, Dumbledore winked and disappeared down the hall to the feast, his robes swishing as he walked.

Neville once again turned to Luna and offered her his arm, clearing his throat as he did so. "Come my lady, a feast awaits us!" He stated, in a joking manner. Playing along, Luna curtsied and took his arm before saying "Well what are we waiting for fine sir, let us go". The sound of their giggling could be heard through the hall. Neville smiled brightly as she began to snuggle against his arm contently, sighing a bit as she did so.

Using his free arm, he plucked a flower from a nearby pot, planning on presenting her with it, along with a request to go to the annual school ball. With him. Neville Longbottom, klutz extraordinaire. He had a feeling she would say yes though, as before entering the great hall, she kissed him roughly and skipped to her Ravenclaw table as though nothing had happened.

Well, call it a hunch.


End file.
